


Wake up

by MuchOTPSuchShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchOTPSuchShips/pseuds/MuchOTPSuchShips
Summary: Lena gets in a coma after a car accident, in it, she dreams of a completely different world and eyes bluer than the sky





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy! I have no idea why I'm starting thins when I've got like 5 other stories to continue but oh well! Hope you enjoy and comments and kudos make my day

Lena was late to the office, the first time ever it felt like. She'd taken her own car, hoping to enjoy her Porsche since she rarely had the occasion. She was crossing the last intersection before L-Corp when someone you seemed even more late than she was ran through the red light.

The brakes weren't enough.

The cars collided brutally, shattering glass and other bits all across the road. Cars were honking, ambulances blaring already in the distance, but Lena didn't hear any of it. She'd been knocked back on impact, her head boucing violently against her headrest before slamming of the wheel.

At the hospital, her emergency contacts were called, James Olsen, boyfriend, and samamtha Arias, CFO of LCorp and friend. The news was delivered, broken ribs that threatened the lungs, fractured leg and a fair amount of bruises and scratches. She was stabilized but still unconscious, the doctors were unsure of when or if she would wake up. News outlet were already on their way with their best reporters to get Olsen's and Sam's comments.

**Three months later**

_"Lena you have to go, now! If you don't get that stone and yourself through the portal very soon it's going to destabilize completely and blow us all!" Kara was shouting over the powerful winds surrounding the glowing, hurricane like portal. The blonde had tears in her eyes and cuts all over herself, her voice hoarse._

_"Kara, I... I'm scared! What if it doesn't work! What if back there isn't the same?" Lena had no choice but to shout as well to be heard over the winds even if Kara was standing so close to her, they were almost touching. Lena clutched the blue stone in her hand, it was glowing as well, responding to the portal. In her other hand, her sword, heavy. She truly was scared. She was scared for Kara, for Alex and Winn, for herself. She was scared to lose everything._

_Kara dropped her own sword to the ground, the clanking noise barely heard, and took Lena's face in her hands instead._

_"Hey, you're going to be just fine, you said they were worth it, right?"_

_"I... Yeah, they are..." Lena answered, lost once again in Kara's eyes._

_"Good," Kara smiled, a sad but sincere smile, "then go." Lena nodded, her face still tenderly held in gloved hands._

_"Good luck, your highness." Kara moved closer, bringing her lips to the corner of Lena's. Lena allowed a single tear to drop. When Kara pulled back, Lena moved forward with her, truly kissing the blonde, no hesitation left._

_Lena turned away and walked in front of the shaking portal before Kara could say anything more. She allowed herself one last glance, and at seeing Kara smile confidently at her, she stepped through._

___________

Lena woke up in a hospital bed, disoriented. A machined plugged into her stared beeping and a nurse soon came in, followed by two more and a doctor once she called out urgently I'm the hall. Once she was checked for everything but told she'd still have to stay a bit more at the hospital for check ups, the nurses left, the doctor too, but not before a "welcome back to the land of the livings, miss Luthor"

Lena had never heard something that sounded as wrong as that did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know this isn't really my best story but I really want to write more of it even if I still need to work on Free (but never from you), oh well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plez love me

"You're going to be okay, Mrs Luthor. You might feel a bit disoriented and have some minor headaches but if anything worse comes up, please let us know. Also, Mr Olsen is outside waiting for you." The nurse told Lena with her soothing voice. Lena barely heard her. 

Kara. Had she really been just a fragment of her imagination? A comatose, hopeful dream? It did feel too good to be true. Now she knew it wasn't.

And James, in all of this? Lena felt as if she barely knew him anymore, she almost didn't want to. How could that egocentric, self-obsessed man compare to the girl of her literal dreams? 

It didn't matter now, Kara was gone, so was Alex, Winn, Maggie, everyone. She was back to real life. The real life where she wasn't a hero, just a CEO trying her best against the world and the shadow that constantly gloomed over her.

She thanked the nurse with half a mind, got dressed with the clothes she wore that day 3 months ago. She stepped out, James waiting for her. She kissed his cheek, an old reflex. He hugged her. He told her he was so happy to see her, that it was going to be alright.

She didn't believe a word.

_________

_"You're going to be okay. It's definitely going to hurt for a while but you look tough, you'll be just fine." Lena opened her eyes to red hair and maroon eyes._

_"What the fuck?" The woman laughed._

_"Well that's quite a mouth you've got there."_

_"Where am I?" The woman raised an eyebrow._

_"Well you must've hit your head pretty hard. You're at Fort Talbot, at the border of the kingdom of Krypton and Daxam. Welcome." The red hair smiled proudly, like what she just said should mean anything to Lena._

_"What the fuck..." She muttered again._

_Just then the door of the (apparently) Fort hospital opened, revealing a tall, blonde girl wearing a fucking medieval armor, complete with the red cape and all. As she got closer, Lena could make out more details of her face and truly, she was what some people would call "fucking gorgeous"._

_"You have the bluest of eyes..." The red hair barked out another loud laugh, startling Lena, and, unfortunately, making her realize she'd spoken out loud. The blonde, to her credit, seemed kind enough to at least looked flustered._

_"Oh yea, she really did hit her head pretty bad. Well 'captain' I'll leave you to it." And the red hair left, still laughing._

_"Uhm that's, I... I definitely hit my head..." Lena managed once some of the embarrassment had passed. The blonde nodded._

_"Right... Well uhm, anyways, did Alex tell you a little bit about what happens?" She asked, pointing her thumb back to the door the red hair - Alex - had just left through._

_"Uhm, Fort Talbot? And daxam and Krypton?"_

_"The kingdom of Krypton."_

_"Right. And how did I get here again?"_

_The blonde handed her a glass of water from the night stand, which Lena took gratefully._

_"Well we found you while on patrol in the woods, at first we thought it was an ambush from Daxam, what with a pretty girl like you, but when we saw how badly we were injured we figured you must be a refugee."_

_Lena almost choked on the water on the "pretty girl" remark, coughing loudly, the blonde patting her back._

_"Right..."_

_"So which one is it? Daxam spy or damsel in distress?" The girl said with a teasing smile?_

_"Uhm, neither? To be quite honest, I have no idea what this place is or what I'm doing here, last thing I know I was on my way to LCorp..."_

_"LCorp? That sounds like some kind of a pay-by-the-hour house." The girl looked at her, confused but amused._

_"What? No. You've, you've never heard of LCorp, previously LuthorCorp?"_

_"Luthor as in...?"_

_"As in Lex Luthor yea, I'm his sister," Lena said bitterly, "Lena Luthor?"_

_The blonde stepped back, there it was, the recognition, the fear, the disgust._

_"You're... Oh my Rao... You're Lena Luthor?" Lena nodded, looking to the floor._

_The blonde shot down on one knee, her head bowed._

_"My most sincere apologies, we had no idea who you were, please forgive us. It is my honor to bow before you. I, Captain Kara Zor-El, and the legion of the DEO, are at your service._

_Lena Luthor, the heir to the throne of the forgotten kingdom,_

_Your highness."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plez kudos and comments, I need love and affection

**Author's Note:**

> Right also this isn't gonna be a one shot and there gonna quite a lot of flashbacks to the fantasy land as Lena tries to navigate and re-find herself back in the real world, so yeah


End file.
